


I Won't Bite

by RobloxKaia



Category: Crossover (Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How do I tag?, I swear I'll get a better name when I have the time on break, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is the first thing in the fandom and it's gonna be a smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobloxKaia/pseuds/RobloxKaia
Summary: Everyone knows and are willing to bet that Hawkfrost would stay a virgin for the rest of his life. But, when a familiar Red headed rat wants to prove everyone wrong, she'll go out of her way just to win this bet.
Relationships: Hawkfrost (Crossover)/Roblox Kaia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	I Won't Bite

Sooo yes this is an A/N

I just want to claim um the fandom thing before some other person does. Don't worry I'll remove this. But yes this is supposed to be a smut.


End file.
